


Start Tomorrow

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Free Secret Santa 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is robbed at knife point and lives in fear. Officer Sousuke goes beyond the normal duty of community policing to ensure Makoto feels safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift to i-just-love-pocky on tumblr!

Broken glass crunched under Sousuke’s boots as he navigated through misaligned tables, overturned chairs, coffee beans, and broken ceramic mugs. The damage was isolated to a path from the door to the front counter, which included a standalone display case of coffee bags and mugs.

“Iwatobi Police Department,” Sousuke announced to the empty coffee shop. By the debris from the broken front door, he knew he had arrived to the correct address.

A man stood up from behind the counter, clutching an object. Sousuke spotted the apron and figured he had found the caller.

“I’m Officer Yamazaki. You called about a break in?”

The man nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Makoto Tachibana.”

“Did they leave?”

Makoto nodded. A trickle of blood from the trail on his cheek dropped onto his chest. “We have EMTs arriving. I’ll secure the back. Wait here.”

Makoto nodded again. When Sousuke approached he could make out what Makoto clutched—a dustpan. He ducked into the back store room and checked the area. When he returned, Kisumi had arrived and placed Makoto on a stool. He still held the dustpan.

“Oohh,” Kisumi said with an upward infliction. “You got Officer Yamazaki. Lucky you.” By the use of his family name, Sousuke would’ve figured Kisumi was acting professional. For once. However, he punctuated his sentence with a wink for Sousuke and a smile for Makoto. “I’ll have you patched up soon, and he’ll catch the bad guy before you know it.”

Kisumi pushed back Makoto’s olive brown hair and dabbed a square of gauze on the cut. His smile faded into professional politeness.

Sousuke approached and asked Makoto, “Did the assailant hit you?”

“He threw a mug.”

“Ouch,” Kisumi whispered. “He didn’t yell ‘duck’ first?”

Makoto blew out something that might have been a chuckle if he hadn’t been wound so tightly. Kisumi’s ability to put a stranger at ease was lost to Sousuke, but he was grateful he was a part of the first responders.

“I’m Officer Yamazaki Sousuke. I need to ask a few questions. Are you able to answer?”

Makoto tried to nod and Kisumi tsk’d him to hold still. “I can.”

“Were you alone?” Sousuke asked.

“Y-yes. I was working late. We were already closed.”

“Did your assailant have a weapon?”

“He had a knife.” Makoto realized he still held the dustpan. He lowered it to the floor beside him. “I used the broom first,” he said as a way to explain the dustpan. “But I dropped it when he threw the mug.”

Sousuke jotted a few notes and glanced beyond his notepad to find Makoto’s gaze. It was common to be frightened after an armed robbery. Sousuke had seen many victims in different stages of dealing with their fear, but none had tugged on his heart the way Makoto’s green eyes did.

He cleared his throat and tried to focus. Kisumi had told him many times that he only saw an aspect of his job and not a person during calls, and finally Sousuke understood what he had meant. Sympathy bloomed warm in his chest for Makoto Tachibana.

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“No.” Makoto lowered his gaze. Kisumi tilted his head up in order to have access to the wound. “I’m sorry. He was my height. Maybe.”

“It’s fine. What did he take?”

“Money from the register. There wasn’t much.”

Sousuke studied Kisumi as he placed butterfly tape over the cut. Three in total. When Kisumi looked over his shoulder at Sousuke, he continued.

“Which direction did he go?”

“I don’t know.”

Sousuke closed his notepad. “What did he say to you?”

Makoto’s gaze darted to Sousuke. Fear entered the green hues. “Nothing.”

Under normal circumstance Sousuke would press, but he wasn’t feeling normal, so he let the obvious lie slide. “Okay.”

Kisumi stood back and patted Makoto’s shoulder. “You did great. No one lets me patch them up without a single complaint. Thanks, Makoto.”

Makoto made a weak sound of something that was more of a chuckle than before, but it was strained and forced. “You were gentle.”

“I try to be.” Kisumi knelt and packed his bag. “I’ll leave you to Officer Yamazaki now. He might look intimidating, but he doesn’t bite.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Makoto touched his temple where Kisumi had dressed the cut.

“Don’t touch,” Sousuke reprimanded. Makoto flinched and lowered his hand. Sousuke reminded himself to use a gentler tone. “Has the owner been called?”

“I’m the owner.” Makoto squeezed his hands between his knees. “I’m glad none of my employees were here.”

“Do you think you were targeted?”

Makoto looked up with wide eyes. “I hadn’t thought of that. Does that mean he’ll really be back?”

“Did he say he’d be back?”

Makoto clamed up again and looked toward the doorway.

“I’ll give you a day to recover,” Sousuke offered. “You might remember more tomorrow. I’ll be back for your statement.” He pulled out a business card, wrote on the back, and offered it. “But if you remember anything, call me. I put my personal number too. In case I’m not on duty.”

Makoto took the card and studied Sousuke’s penmanship. “Okay. Thank you, Officer Yamazaki.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

Makoto smiled and promised he would.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke didn’t know why he cared, but he found himself back at the coffee shop early the next morning. Out of uniform, he imagined he looked suspicious loitering across the street from a crime scene. When he spotted the shop owner move across the glass store front, he crossed the street.

With a knock on the glass, he pushed opened the door. Cardboard sat in the frame where the glass had broken out, and fingerprint powder still dusted the handle. Makoto turned, gripping a broom tighter than necessary.

“Officer Yamazaki,” he said with relief and loosened his grasp on the broom. “What are you doing here?”

Sousuke studied the swept floor. “You started cleanup. Did you do this last night?”

“I couldn’t sleep, but I couldn’t stay here. I arrived an hour ago. The shop will open soon. We can take customers without a proper door, but not with glass everywhere.”

Sousuke listened but the bruise on Makoto’s face stole his attention. The area around the cut had tinted blue and purple. “How’s your head?”

“Oh.” Makoto touched his temple and forced a smile. “It’s fine. Would you like a coffee?”

“I can help.”

“What?”

Sousuke cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by his sudden offer. “The shop. I can sweep and remove the dust from the door. You probably have other things to do.”

Makoto studied him for just long enough for Sousuke to plan his retreat. “Are you sure?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

“Thank you.” Makoto stepped closer and handed Sousuke the broom. “I think I’ve seen you at the police box before. The one down the street.”

“Yeah. I’m assigned to a car, but I’m there sometimes.”

Makoto smiled. “I’m glad.” He walked away, leaving Sousuke wondering just what he meant by that.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke half-ran and half-jogged the few blocks from his apartment to the texted address. The distance was thankfully short. He took a moment to catch his breath and found the apartment number. The light inside told him he hadn’t taken too long.

The door opened and Makoto’s embarrassed smile couldn’t completely mask his fear. “Thank you, Officer Yamazaki. I know it’s late.”

“It’s fine.” Sousuke breathed deeply. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh.” Makoto held his phone against his chest.

“You said someone tried to get inside of your apartment?”

“No. He just stood outside.”

Sousuke nodded, waiting for Makoto to expand. When he didn’t, Sousuke prompted, “And this person was suspicious?”

“It’s after 1 am.”

“I guess that makes anyone suspicious,” Sousuke agreed. “I’ll take a look around.”

“Um. Officer Yamazaki, you’re not in uniform. Are you off duty?”

“I’m off patrol. I’m on duty for this. Wait inside.”

Makoto nodded and closed the door. Sousuke took another deep breath and asked himself why he cared about the shop owner.

After a sweep of the area and a talk with the terse landlady, Sousuke returned to Makoto’s door. This time Makoto asked him inside. Sousuke hesitated but accepted the invitation. The apartment was tidy and cozy and every light inside had been switched on.

Sousuke sat down across from Makoto at the small table and accepted tea served in a mug with a cat’s paw print painted in green. “I spoke to your landlady.”

Makoto winced and frowned sympathetically. “I’m sorry. She doesn’t like to be woken up.”

“I noticed.”

“What did she say?”

“First she berated me for handling police duty out of uniform.”

Makoto chuckled. Sousuke enjoyed the sound. “That’s just like her.”

“But she also said she has her nephew visiting and he was outside smoking. You probably saw him.”

“Oh.” Makoto sighed. “That’s a relief.”

Sousuke studied Makoto. His relief was real, but it didn’t ease the tension in his frame. The fear remained. Sousuke wasn’t the best at comfort, and he usually left it up to other officers, but he wanted to clear the crease of concern from Makoto’s brow.

“It’s normal to be scared after what happened.”

Makoto looked away and touched the cut on his temple. He shook his head and spoke softly. “I didn’t expect to be afraid of people.”

“It’ll pass.”

“I _liked_ people.”

Sousuke heard to remorse in his tone, and the finality of the statement. As if one incident had changed his entire life leading forward. “You’ll like people again.”

Makoto focused his interest on his mug, rubbing his thumb along the green paw print. “Thank you for coming this late. I’m sorry I called. I feel like I wasted your time.”

“It wasn’t a waste. I’m glad you called me.” Sousuke realized the full extent behind his words a moment after he said them. “I’d rather you contact me than call emergency over a strange man smoking outside.” He hoped his explanation soothed some of the strangeness in his declaration. When Makoto smiled, it carried humor that begged Sousuke to stay.

“You can call me Makoto.”

Sousuke’s heartbeat sped up. “Okay. Then just Sousuke for me.”

“I won’t hesitate to call again.”

“Good.” A part of Sousuke wanted Makoto to call every night, but another part wanted his fear gone which meant he’d have no reason to call.

Makoto lowered his gaze and Sousuke swallowed his nervousness. He had chased after a pair of frightened green eyes hiding a bright smile and gone beyond the normal call of community policing.

“I told you he didn’t say anything to me,” Makoto said softly. For a moment, Sousuke didn’t know who he meant. “But he did say something.”

“The man who attacked you?”

“He said he wanted to kill me.”

No wonder he was paranoid about a stranger outside. “He wanted to intimidate you,” Sousuke said. “Try and forget it.”

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

Sousuke noticed the tremble in Makoto’s fingers around his mug. He stood and moved closer. Makoto allowed his invasion of personal space. “Hey. He won’t be back, Makoto.” Sousuke liked the sound of his name around his tongue. “He probably only wanted to scare you. Besides, he’ll be caught soon enough.”

“Oh.” Makoto smiled again but it was brittle and poorly masked his fear Sousuke’s words couldn’t ease. “That’s good.”

Sousuke touched his wrist and the slight tremble in Makoto’s hands stilled. He curved his palm around Makoto’s arm. “You’ll be okay.”

“What if I call you over every night?”

“Then I’ll come over every night.”

Makoto breathed out a short laugh. “You’ll lose sleep.”

“It’s fine.”

Makoto’s smile warmed. “Are you this sacrificing for everyone, Sousuke?”

“No.” Sousuke liked how Makoto said his name, but he liked the faint blush on his cheeks more. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke stopped by the coffee shop after his shift end. Makoto looked up at his entrance and smiled, but his task behind the front counter kept his attention. Sousuke slid into a chair at a table and watched Makoto take orders and mix drinks.

After a few customers came and went, a man entered alone. Makoto’s friendliness drained, leaving behind a hard line where his smile had been. Sousuke pushed back his chair and observed the man approach the counter.

Makoto stepped in front of his employee at the register and asked, “What do you want?” The strength behind his words held warning. Sousuke stood, thinking maybe the assailant had actually returned and Makoto recognized him.

“Um.” The man cleared his throat. “Just a small coffee. To go.”

“Oh.” Makoto relaxed, and a different strain replaced his cautious bravery. “Take his order, Nagisa.” He retreated into the back. Sousuke hurried after him.

“Makoto?” Sousuke rounded the corner and found Makoto in the storage room with his back against the wall. He looked at Sousuke like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

“I’m useless.”

“No.” Sousuke squeezed between boxes to stand in front of Makoto. “You’re not.”

“And I was rude to a customer.”

“He deserved it anyway.”

“I thought he was that man—” Makoto swallowed and swiped his hand down his face. Sousuke noted the way his fingers shook. “I was so sure of it.”

“Makoto.” Sousuke touched Makoto’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“If he—if it had been the same man, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything. He could’ve hurt Nagisa this time.”

“No. I was here. No one would’ve been hurt.”

“You can’t always be here!”

“Makoto.” Sousuke cupped his face. “It’s okay. You faced him despite your fear. You wouldn’t have let him harm anyone.”

“I shouldn’t _be_ afraid.” Makoto sighed and leaned toward Sousuke. Sousuke released him and let him rest his forehead against Sousuke’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be like this, but I can’t help it.”

Sousuke placed his hand on the back of Makoto’s head. “It’s normal.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“I’m sorry, Sousuke. I’ve been a burden.” Makoto pulled back and turned away, withdrawing into a type of self-loathing that Sousuke was familiar with. “You probably have other places you should be.”

Sousuke slid his hand under Makoto’s chin and tilted his head up. “I want to be here.”

Makoto smiled. Genuine and bright. “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

Makoto locked the front door and turned toward Sousuke. “You didn’t have to stay.”

“I’ve never closed a coffee shop before.” Sousuke shrugged. “Maybe I’ll enjoy it so much I’ll change careers.”

Makoto chuckled. “Please don’t. The city will be in peril.”

Sousuke smiled at Makoto’s joke, but he was happiest knowing Makoto felt better. “You know. A dustpan is a good weapon, but I could teach you more helpful self-defense.”

“Really?” Makoto clicked off the light switch behind the counter. It dimmed the lighting. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You won’t have to.”

“Would you really do that?”

“With your size, you’ll be able to disarm someone with just a little practice. We can start tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.” Makoto smiled again. The softness to it ramped up Sousuke’s heartbeat. “Thank you, Sousuke.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke couldn’t think of more words than that. He followed Makoto into the back and to the alleyway exit.

“Are you going home now?”

“Not unless you need a neighborhood policeman to canvas your home.”

Makoto’s smile sharpened. The flirtatious edge was undeniable. “I’m lucky enough to know a policeman who would be so kind.”

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke teaches Makoto some self-defense to help Makoto gain confidence and Sousuke finds some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next and final chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent me messages or comments requesting I continue. I wouldn't have without that support.
> 
> also happy birthday donamoeba on tumblr! Enjoy the E with fluff. ;)
> 
> Also another big thanks to right---meow for the beta read!

“Is this a good idea?” Makoto watched Sousuke move the furniture in his living room.

“As a last resort, you physically defend. It’s best if you know the correct way.” Sousuke straightened and studied Makoto’s concern. “You won’t hurt me.”

“But—”

“You control whether or not you harm the attacker. I’ll show you.”

Makoto sighed. He didn’t look convinced or comfortable, but Sousuke was at a loss of how to help him relax. He had never been good with words.

“Stand here,” Sousuke instructed. Makoto crossed into the space Sousuke had cleared in his living room and stood where indicated. “I want you to hold this pen like a knife and attack me.”

“What? I thought you wanted to show me how to defend myself.”

“I am.” Sousuke stood in front of Makoto, just far enough away to force him to step forward with his attack. “I’ll stop you before you make contact, but a pen won’t hurt me, so don’t hesitate.”

Makoto frowned, looked at the green pen taken from his desk, and raised his doubtful gaze to Sousuke. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Makoto gripped the pen and stepped forward, bringing the pen down as his weight shifted to his leading foot. Sousuke crossed his wrists and caught Makoto’s arm where his wrists met. He twisted his hand and gripped Makoto’s forearm. With a forceful tug forward and a step out of the way, he had Makoto face down on the floor with his arm twisted back and pinned between his shoulders before Makoto reacted.

“Does it hurt?” Sousuke asked, gripping Makoto’s thumb.

“It isn’t comfortable.”

“Think you could do the same with me?”

Makoto strained to look over his shoulder. “No.”

“We’ll take it slow.”

He released Makoto and retrieved the pen from the floor. Makoto stood, rubbing the space between his thumb and index finger where Sousuke had held him.

“Ready?” Sousuke offered the pen. Makoto covered his flinch with a nod. “Cross your wrists. Catch my arm.”

“Okay.”

Makoto didn’t look okay. Sousuke stepped forward and mirrored Makoto’s attack. Makoto followed instructions and blocked Sousuke’s strike, but he paused and looked at Sousuke.

“Grab me with a hand.”

Makoto twisted his arm to reach Sousuke’s. He sidestepped and pulled Sousuke forward, mirroring Sousuke’s action in a much slower pace: too slow for Sousuke to be pulled off balance, and too weak to force him down.

“Good,” Sousuke said. Makoto looked at the pen still in Sousuke’s grasp. “You have the idea, but not the execution—you need practice.”

Makoto let Sousuke go and nodded. Sousuke felt the warmth from his touch lingering and refrained from wrapping his hand around it to keep it a bit longer.

“I think I prefer the dustpan,” Makoto admitted with a chuckle. “I feel a little safer with something between me and the...pen.”

“After more practice this way, maybe we can include a dustpan.”

Makoto laughed and returned to his starting position. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The room tilted and Sousuke’s cheek met the floor. His arm twisted uncomfortably behind him and Makoto’s knee pressed between his shoulder blades. Sousuke grunted and focused on the twinge of pain in his shoulder to cease any reaction to Makoto’s proximity before it could occur.

Sousuke released the pen and Makoto let go.

“Better?” Makoto asked, breathing hard.

“Yes. Good.” Sousuke rested against the floor, waiting for his breath to return and shoulder to relax. After three hours of practice, Makoto had taken him by surprise and pinned him for the first time. “You’ve stopped holding back.” He rolled to his back and looked at Makoto kneeling beside him.

“Have I?”

“You could’ve done that an hour ago.”

“I couldn’t.” Makoto smiled and offered his hand. “Do it again?”

Sousuke studied Makoto’s hand a moment before he reached up and grasped it. “Yeah.”

Makoto returned the pen to Sousuke and stepped back. He had either gained confidence or his reservations about the exercise had worn away. Sousuke enjoyed the more relaxed version of Makoto, so he didn’t question the change.

“Do you know if they caught him yet?”

Sousuke raised his gaze to Makoto’s questioning eyes. It took him only a moment to connect the inquiry to the reason he stood in Makoto’s apartment in gym clothes on his day off.

“I’m not a detective, so I’m not connected to the search.”

“Oh.” Makoto nodded.

“I’ve asked the detective to keep me informed. He’s a friend, so if anything happens, he’ll let me know.”

Makoto smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Sousuke flipped the pen in his hand and attacked when Makoto was still relaxed, but the surprise didn’t hinder his reaction. It did hinder their feet placement, and Sousuke found himself falling once again, but this time unguided by Makoto.

His back hit the floor with a flare of pain. Makoto tumbled down with him but caught himself before he crashed onto Sousuke. His nose brushed Sousuke’s and he pushed himself up by his arms.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke swallowed. Makoto’s knees straddled his thigh, and Makoto’s face was close enough for him to appreciate the depth of warmth in those green hues.

No. No, he wasn’t okay.

“Yeah,” Sousuke said and shifted, finding the exact placement of his leg in relevance to Makoto’s crotch.

Makoto colored a shade redder than normal and scrambled to his feet. He didn’t offer his hand for Sousuke.

“I didn’t mean to trip you,” Makoto said apologetically.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Sousuke stood and stretched his back. They were both tired and needed another break. “Are you injured?”

“No.”

Sousuke caught Makoto’s miserable look and smiled. “I’m fine. You can check me for bruises if you’re worried.”

“Check where? Oh.” Makoto’s faded blush returned. “If you need—I’m not really sure—but—”

“It isn’t necessary.” Sousuke thought a flustered Makoto was cute, but he preferred the confident one. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, okay.” Makoto visibly relaxed. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Sousuke glanced at the time. They had gone past the agreed one hour practice and needed food and rest. “You said you can’t cook.”

Makoto chuckled. “I can cook fine, but I wouldn’t embarrass myself with an attempt to feed you.”

“Take out?”

“Yes. If that’s okay.”

Sousuke had shared tea with Makoto but an actual meal felt like a new step. “Yeah. It’s a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke stood outside of the police station on the corner. He couldn’t see the coffee shop storefront directly down the street from his position, but he knew the placement and watched the pedestrians with extra caution.

“Excuse me, officer?”

Sousuke recognized the voice and turned a smile onto Makoto. “What are you doing out here in the afternoon?”

Makoto smiled and held up two green cloth bags. “We ran out of supplies so I went for an emergency grocery run.”

Sousuke eyed the bags and decided he couldn’t allow a local business owner to carry both himself. “Let me walk you back.” He took a bag from Makoto who smiled gratefully and turned with him toward the store.

“Can you leave your post?” Makoto asked. The concern in his voice was genuine, but his question was too late to prevent any reckless behavior on Sousuke’s part.

“It’s fine. My partner inside will take anyone who walks in to file a report.”

“Oh! That’s good.” Makoto smiled again. The breeze touched his hair and Sousuke forced his gaze to the sidewalk.

They reached the shop and Sousuke forced out his question, “Do you have plans tonight?”

Makoto faced him and Sousuke’s heartbeat increased. “Do you want me to throw you around tonight?”

Sousuke suppressed a groan and looked away from Makoto’s innocent smile. “You mean self-defense practice,” Sousuke said and Makoto nodded. “Come over to my place. I’ll cook dinner.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and Sousuke tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry.

Eventually, Makoto’s surprised look faded into a small but meaningful smile. “I’m free at seven.”

Sousuke’s breath returned. “I’ll stop by after my shift.”

“Okay. I look forward to it.”

“Right.” Sousuke’s nerves were shot, but plans were made so his goal had been reached. “I’ll see you soon.” He turned to head back to the station.

“Sousuke.”

Sousuke froze. He could listen to Makoto say his name a hundred times over. He looked back. “Yeah?”

“My bag.”

Sousuke lowered his gaze to the cloth bag in his grasp. “Oh, right.” He offered it to Makoto.

“Thank you.” Makoto’s smile warmed.

Sousuke ducked his head and returned to the station.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke entered the coffee shop just after seven. Nagisa waved at him from behind the front counter, and the other employee offered a subtle nod in greeting.

“Hi Officer Sou-chan.”

Sousuke didn’t understand or approve of the nickname, but he let it slide. “Hi Nagisa. Where’s Makoto?”

“Makoto-san is waiting for you in the back.”

“Thanks, Rei.” Sousuke rounded the counter and went in search of Makoto. He found him in the stock room sitting on a crate, fingers tracing the side of his neck. “Makoto?”

Makoto startled and looked at Sousuke. “Oh, Sousuke! Is it seven already?”

“Yes. Are you okay?”

Makoto smiled but the edges were frayed. “Yeah.”

“What happened?”

Makoto lowered his gaze to the folded apron on his lap. “I’m still afraid of people.”

“No one can hurt you.”

“They can.”

Sousuke crouched in front of him so he didn’t have to look up to hold Sousuke’s gaze. “You’ve taken precautions and have two people here at all times. No one will return or target you.”

Makoto wanted to believe it, but a rock had formed in his stomach and wouldn’t be so easily removed. “I sometimes hear his voice.” He touched his neck again. “How he said he wanted to kill me.”

Sousuke shifted forward and took Makoto’s hand. “When you hear his voice, think of mine instead.”

A dusting of pink colored Makoto’s face. “I hope that isn’t advice you give to everyone.”

Sousuke smiled. “It isn’t.”

Makoto slid off the crate. Sousuke shifted to accommodate him and tried to move back to give him more room, but Makoto touched his face and stilled him.

Sousuke studied the uncertainty mixed with confidence in the beautiful green eyes he had seen during practice. Makoto leaned closer but hesitated with his breath mingling with Sousuke’s. Sousuke inched forward and Makoto closed the distance, touching Sousuke’s lips with his.

The kiss was quick and ended too soon, but had stolen Sousuke’s breath and voice. Makoto rested their foreheads together and whispered, “I’ll think of that instead.”

He stood and Sousuke looked up. Makoto hadn’t been exactly what Sousuke had expected, but everything about him made Sousuke fall a little harder.

“You promised me dinner.” Makoto offered his hand. Sousuke smiled and took it.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke observed Makoto make a small circle in his living room. The sparse shelves gave him little evidence into Sousuke’s personality, but usually people displayed items to be looked at by guests so Sousuke waited.

“I didn’t take you as a bonsai guy.” Makoto gestured at the ornamental tree.

“I’m not. It’s just the one.”

Makoto smiled. “Ah.”

“I’m going to hang up my uniform. Please make yourself comfortable.”

“Okay.”

Sousuke left Makoto and ducked into his bedroom. When he returned dressed in jeans and a shirt, Makoto had opened the balcony door and stepped outside.

“Nice night.”

Makoto flinched at the sudden voice and turned. Sousuke gave him extra space with a step back.

“It is.” Makoto inhaled and steadied himself. “Do you want help with dinner?”

“Maybe just company.”

Makoto’s smile brightened. He followed Sousuke into the kitchen and stayed silent while Sousuke gathered ingredients.

“In another few months, you won’t even think about it,” Sousuke said.

Makoto’s brow raised. “Think about—” he frowned and nodded. “I hope you’re right. It seems easy to put it out of my mind.”

“It isn’t.”

Makoto sighed.

“But it’ll get better,” Sousuke added and took a step toward Makoto. Makoto leaned away. The response barely recognizable. “Do you trust that I won’t hurt you?”

Makoto nodded. “Yes. I don’t mean to—”

“Good.” Sousuke reached up and took down a pan from the cabinet. “It’s a start.”

Makoto scratched the side of his nose. “You’re hard to read, Sousuke.”

“I’ve been told I’m intimidating.”

“I guess that fits.” Makoto laughed. “But you aren’t intimidating all of the time.”

“Good.”

“I don’t want to flinch when it’s you,” Makoto said quietly.

Sousuke shifted his gaze to the faded bruise and healing cut on Makoto’s temple. “It’s fine if you do.”

Makoto leaned in and Sousuke met him half way.

The kiss burned through Sousuke. Desire he had managed to keep at bay broke free and raced into his blood. Makoto closed the space between their bodies, and parted his lips. Sousuke accepted the invitation with a moan.

Makoto held the front of Sousuke’s shirt and the back of his neck. The kiss felt different from the chaste, innocent one from the shop. Testing intentions, Sousuke slipped his leg between Makoto’s. Makoto made a small noise caught between a gasp and a squeak, but grinded down on Sousuke’s thigh.

Sousuke held back groaning a few swear words into Makoto’s mouth. Maybe this sweet sunshine shop owner was more than his appearance.

Makoto broke away with a stuttering gasp. Sousuke followed for one more touch of their lips before pulling away and letting Makoto breathe.

“This isn’t the usual practice.”

“No.” Sousuke lowered his hands to Makoto’s hips. “But you could still throw me around.”

Makoto smiled like he had a secret he planned to tell. “You’ll have to demonstrate first.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke arched off the mattress and grasped the pillow under his head. Makoto repeated the movement, dragging his cock over the spot inside that caused Sousuke’s voice to go weak.

Green eyes had lost the ever present insecurity and now burned with passion and desire. Makoto lowered and kissed Sousuke, trapping his hard and flushed cock between their bodies.

Sousuke raked his fingers across Makoto’s back and rolled his hips, seeking the friction. Makoto squeezed his hand between them and wrapped it around Sousuke.

“Ah!” Sousuke broke the kiss with a gasp and pressed up into Makoto. He tightened around him inside and came across his chest.

Makoto withdrew only far enough to find leverage with his hands on Sousuke’s hips. He let out a low moan and his thrusts stilled. He dropped down and buried his face against Sousuke’s neck, breathing in his natural smell and the musk of sex.

“Sousuke,” he whispered against skin.

Sousuke smoothed his hands down Makoto’s back and cupped his ass. Contentment replaced the intensity of passion until Makoto’s stomach growled and Sousuke chuckled at the interruption. Makoto left a kiss behind Sousuke’s ear and sat up.

Makoto’s disheveled hair but perfect, happy smile caught Sousuke off guard. “I still owe you dinner.”

Makoto’s smile brightened. “You do.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke heard his phone vibrate somewhere in the bedroom for the second time. He sat up and crawled over Makoto and out of bed with a whispered apology. Makoto stirred but didn’t wake.

He searched for his phone in his discarded jeans pocket and stepped into the hall to answer the call. “Do you know what time it is, Rin?”

“Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?” Rin laughed. “I have good news.”

Sousuke sighed. “What is it?”

“I got him.”

“Him?”

“Yeah. The guy who robbed the local coffee shop you took a sudden interest in. He tried taking a purse tonight, but the woman’s boyfriend wasn’t afraid of his knife.”

“How are you sure he’s the right guy?”

“He matches the description, and he confessed to it.”

Sousuke glanced through the door at Makoto sleeping. “Good.”

“It’s three in the morning. Show me some gratitude.”

“Thanks, Rin.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be swinging by the coffee shop to speak to the victim later today. You want to join me?”

“I’ll tell him to expect you. If he wants me there, I’ll be there.”

“What do you mean—oh? Is he at your place right now?” Rin clicked his tongue. “Kisumi said you liked him, but you don’t like anyone, so I didn’t believe him. I understand why you declined involvement with the case now. Can’t date the victim in your investigation, right? Are you dating? Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Thanks again, Rin.”

“You can hang up, but don’t think I won’t just ask again tomorrow—”

Sousuke ended the call and smiled at his phone. He left it on a shelf in case Rin tried to call back and returned to bed.

“Hey,” he whispered, gently nudging Makoto.

Makoto opened his eyes and groaned. “What time is it?”

“After three.”

“Oh.” Makoto rolled toward Sousuke and hooked an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong?”

Sousuke kissed his jaw. “My detective friend called. The guy was found and arrested.”

Makoto didn’t react. Sousuke sat up, worried about what he could be thinking, but when Makoto smiled, it spoke of all his relief and gratitude. He reached for Sousuke, and Sousuke melted into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself. I love bottom Sousuke. I also love top Makoto. the struggle was real deciding which fit for this particular fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more SouMako in the future. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter has been requested and since I already had more outlined but ran out of time, I'll get it done and post after Christmas.
> 
> (I hope that's okay, i-just-love-pocky. :) since this is your gift.)


End file.
